


Like You Do

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mutual Masturbation, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe walks in on Finn jerking off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly surprised at myself, for I jumped feet first into Kylux without any issues whatsoever and then proceeded to write, you know, ten fics of nothing but that. Seriously, I have an issue. I had to make sure I was ready for Stormpilot, for this ship is so good and pure and wonderful that I wanted to make sure I was ready. Please be gentle with me, as this is my first go at it - and I also really, REALLY wanted to write about masturbation. It's one of my favorite hobbies, and thus it is my favorite character's favorite pastimes as well. 
> 
> HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!! (and yes I nicked the title from an Elle Goulding song don't judge me)

                Poe has always enjoyed the feeling of shutting his internal compensator off and letting the natural gravity of a planet take over.  It’s less strain on the ship, less on him, and everything starts to feel right again.  Don’t get him wrong, Poe absolutely loves flying.  His X-Wing is as much a part of him as his own two hands.

                Thing is, after ten hours of orbital patrol in which they had done nothing but babysit tankers, he’s ready to be out of his cockpit and in his bunk, preferably after a hot shower and with his boyfriend curled up next to him.  Finn had gotten in late last night from ranger duty (he’s come along well in adapting to Resistance tactics and just made lieutenant last week). To boot, it’s night time on the base’s side of the planet so sleep should come easily.

                Provided Finn doesn’t want to indulge himself before Poe falls asleep, of course.  It’s become standard procedure for them to blow off steam together after a rotation, even if it’s as something as simple (yet joyful) as dry humping.   There aren’t many moments where Poe _doesn’t_ crave contact from Finn but it’s especially strong after he’s been in the air for a while.

                Just thinking about it sends warmth rushing south, bringing some feeling back to his long since numb lower regions.  He takes a hand off the stick and just for a moment, gropes his cock through his flight suit.  Yeah, Finn’s getting his cock sucked when he gets back – or whenever they next see each other.

                “Poe, how much longer have we got?”  Snap’s voice isn’t enough to break Poe out of his drifting thoughts about the beautiful, _loud_ noises Finn makes when Poe goes down on him.

                “Give it two more minutes, folks – Gold Squadron should be inbound soon.”  It’s a fight to not unzip his flight suit and just go all in, put his craft on autopilot and get himself warmed up for Finn.  Warming up isn’t difficult, either – all he has to do is get hard.   Which again, not difficult.  It doesn’t take much with him.

                “Black Leader, you’re relieved of duty.”  Gold Leader’s voice comes over the comm.  “We knew you’d been up here a while and thought we’d spare you the extra thirty seconds.”

                “So much room for mercy – thanks guys, we’ll see you on the ground.  Black Squadron, bring it home.”

                A routine end to a thankfully routine day – even if he had been bored out of his skull.  Nothing wrong with it though, because he has a comfortable bed and a warm body (hopefully) waiting for him on touchdown.

                Poe has his landing gear down and his helmet off before his ship even touches the ground, letting BB-8 handle the last few steps.  He’s quick to jump out of the cockpit and were it any other time, he’d stay and chat with the techs.  It’s simply that today, he’s far more interested in what waits from him in the four hundred and thirty one paces it takes to get to the barracks.

                He’s got his flight suit undone by the time he’s at the door, glad to let the cool night air in and bring some non-recycled freshness to his skin.  He dares not take a whiff of himself lest he be deeply offended by his own body.  It’s not like he isn’t aware of what that long in a cockpit will do to the human body. 

                Poe isn’t exactly careful about looking around to see if anyone’s watching him – he’s got his left hand shoved past the zip of his flight suit and in his boxers , feeling himself as he punches in his door code.  BB-8 comes rolling up behind him and beeps a question at him.

                “Gonna need you to  keep watch for a while, okay buddy? “ 

                Another beep, quizzing in nature.

                “Because, I gotta… catch up with Finn.”

                The droid doesn’t have a face but even Poe can read the “bullshit” way he holds his head unit.  Another beep, as sarcastic as can be, and BB-8 rolls away.

                “Droids, I swear.”  Finn gets the door open and steps into his tiny kitchenette/sitting area, kicking  off his boots and calling out for Finn.

                “Babe, I’m back and-”

                He steps into the bedroom and freezes, Finn sitting stark naked on the bed with a pillow over his lap and Poe’s datapad in his right hand, porn still playing from the speakers.

                “I thought you still… this is embarrassing.”  Finn tries to shove the datapad away, like he has no idea what it is, and starts looking for his underwear.  “You weren’t supposed to see this.”

                Poe gives him a slow, appraising up-down and smirks.  “See what? There isn’t anything I can spot that I’m not _intimately_ acquainted with.”  Poe walks towards him, and Finn has no choice but to remain where he sits.  “Unless you’ve had a growth form somewhere on you that I need to know about, because I’m pretty sure the med bay is-”

                “Just pretend you didn’t see anything, please?”  Finn genuinely sounds embarrassed and if Poe’s not mistaken, ashamed.  “I don’t want you to think that-”

                Poe shushes him with a finger to his lips.  ‘Think what?  That I don’t take good enough care of you so you have to jerk off?”  Poe sits down next to him on the bed and starts to shrug out of his suit.  “Got news for you babe – it’s perfectly natural to do and not be ashamed about.”

                Finn doesn’t quite meet Poe’s gaze, still attempting to cover himself.  “I’m sorry, I just… for the longest time I was taught it was wrong.  First Order wasn’t keen on us touching ourselves like that.  Not that we all followed that rule but… it isn’t something I’m proud of.”

                Poe’s naked to the waist as he leans over to kiss Finn’s shoulder and run his fingers up the long scar that always reminds Poe of what he almost lost that day.  “So you’ve been ashamed this whole time of doing that?”

                Finn shrugs.  “Don’t think now is the best time to talk about how it makes me _feel._ I just… it happens.”

                Poe runs his fingers through the short, soft curls of his hair and scratches the back hos his neck.  “I do it too.”  He kisses Finn’s neck and starts to rub his nose against the crook of his jaw and throat.   “I love it, actually.”

                “Yeah?”  Finn’s curiosity is starting to overcome his guilt and Poe knows he’s got him hooked now.

                “Yeah – there’s nothing better than coming back from a long mission, kicking off my boots and just laying back and not _thinking -_  way too much happens up there that you have to be engaged for but this… it’s just pleasure.  Pure, simple pleasure and sometimes Finn… I’m hard before I even get out of the cockpit, because I know it’s gonna be great.   ‘Course, it’s not just those times, it’s just when I want to do it the most. And I _love_ doing stuff with you, and always will because I love _you_ but Finn, there’s not a damned thing wrong with making yourself feel great.”  That little speech has Poe feeling like his underwear is far too tight and he finally stands to remove that and his flight suit, leaving him as naked as Finn.

                Finn’s eyes go right to Poe’s cock, flushed red it’s so hard and dewy with precome at the tip.  “Now you’re making me feel bad.”  Finn puts the pillow away and stands, nose to nose with Poe.  “Even though after that, I shouldn’t.”

                Poe puts his hands on Finn’s hips and pulls him forward, looking into his eyes.  “I’m not ever going to tell you what to do with your body, babe – unless of course it’s going inside mine – in which case I’ll have some very specific things to say.”  Poe smiles and kisses Finn, gentle at first but not two seconds later he opens his mouth and Poe’s in, tongue curling against Finn’s and rubbing his cock against Finn’s hip.

                The last half day starts to recede from memory and Poe gets lost in the warm, welcoming presence of Finn,  putting his arms around his body  and trying hard not to rush anything.  This is their time, not the Resistance’s, the First Order’s, anyone’s.  Finn breaks the kiss after a while and rests his forehead against Poe’s.

                “Will you do it with me?”

                Poe walks backwards and stops against the bunk.

                “Of course.”

                Neither of them are terribly tall so it doesn’t take much effort to situate themselves so that they lie face to face, Poe with his back against the wall at the foot of the bunk and Finn against the pillows.  Finn’s eyes drink Poe in and it only serves to arouse Poe more.

                “Show me how you jerk off, babe.”  Poe’s attention is zeroed in completely on Finn’s fingers around his thick cock, watching the head disappear and reappear into his foreskin.  Finn jerks off fast and hard, like he has somewhere to be and Poe almost tells him to stop – but that wouldn’t be tactful, now would it?

                Finn notices Poe’s look and stops.  “If there’s something I should know…”

                Poe laughs and rubs Finn’s side with his foot.  “No, nothing like that – just… why don’t you watch for a moment?  It’s not a race or competition and you kind of look like you’re trying _really_ hard to be first.”

                “Alright hotshot,”  Finn adopts a fake annoyed air and sits back with his arms folded – “show me how you handle a stick.”

                Poe raises an eyebrow and shakes his head – but his smile gives him away. “Funny, trooper, _really_ funny.”  He leans his head back and both hands go to his dick, his right on his cock and his left on his balls.  He starts by rubbing his thumb against the area where his foreskin is pulled back, right under the head and going up to the ridge, catching it on his way back down.  His other fingers are on his frenulum, teasing slowly as he strokes up and down.  Already every touch makes his legs shake and precome wets his fingers, lube rendered completely unnecessary. 

                Finn watches the whole time in rapt fascination and before long is mimicking what Poe does – the sea change in comfort is perfectly visible on his face.

                “I… I get it now.”  Finn’s starting to get wet too and Poe smiles, watching as he slicks himself up.  “Holy shit.”

                “Yeah – of course, this isn’t the only way, it’s just my preferred way.”  Poe smiles and bites his lip at him, completely in his element now.  “What do you jerk off to – what makes Finn come the hardest?”

                Finn looks away in happy embarrassment.  “Promise you won’t laugh?”

                “Nothing here to laugh at, babe.  No judgment.”

                Finn exhales and looks at Poe’s body, head to toe.  “My favorite thing is you.  Not just your cock or anything like that but… just _you._ Like when you get back from a successful mission and your backslapping and hugging your pilots and your face is so… it’s beautiful.  That happiness and exhilaration turns me on, Poe, big time – that’s why I always want to get my hands on you after you come back.”

                Poe grins at him and tries his best to convey affection in the nod of his head.  “I gotta say, I’m flattered and humbled, babe – didn’t think I was that good of spank bank material.”

                “Oh, you are – there’s more.  I kind of love it in the mornings when you wake up, your hair all messy and your underwear pulled down just enough to see the top of your ass as you walk to the refresher – I have to keep from jumping you every day.  It’s… Poe, you’re _hot_ when you first wake up.”

                Poe cants his body forward a little and spreads his legs more, giving Finn a perfect view of his hole.  “I do want to get you in here someday – but only when we’re both good and ready – but I’m glad my unshaven, unshowered body in the mornings does it for you.”

                Finn’s eyes are glued to his ass and part of Poe wants to show it off more – but all in good time.  “You’re making me really, _really_ horny.”

                Poe makes sure Finn’s watching as he brings his fingers to his mouth and licks up his precome, sucking each one clean before he puts it back on his cock.

                “Good.”

                Sweat anew breaks out on both of them, the air conditioning stuck between off and on as they keep going, secure in the knowledge that disturbances won’t be coming to them.  Poe feels like he’s floating, watching Finn touch himself and actually take the time to _enjoy_ it.   That in itself is gratifying, and Poe feels himself getting closer and closer with the better of a time that Finn has.

                “There is… one more thing, Poe.”  Finn’s so quiet that Poe has to slow down his breathing to hear them.

                “I’m all ears, buddy.”

                “When you’ll just… grab and kiss me and I’m not expecting it, like if you’re in a hurry to get somewhere and you see me and you pull me in by my shirt and it… it makes me so wet so _fast_ when you put your tongue in my mouth and just let it stay there for a second before letting me go again.  You want to talk about something that messes with my priorities?  It’s that.”

                “Like I did before the attack on Starkiller?”

                “ _Exactly.”_

Poe  closes his eyes for a moment and smiles, his cock so fucking hard that it hurts.  “You’ve got me so fucking close, babe.”

                “Me too, Poe just…”  Finn’s legs start to shift and the little moan he suppresses as he bites his lip is too much – Poe comes before Finn does, shooting himself in the face six times - the rest of it trickles down his body and into his pubes.  He’s always voluminous and watery but today?  Way more than normal.

                Finn’s lying there with come up to his neck, breathing heavy and watching Poe like he’s just turned into a completely different species.

                “I’ve seen you come before but is it always-”

                Poe closes his eyes as he feels come drip down his forehead.  “Yeah.”  He wipes it away and strokes the last few drops out of his cock, already knowing the sheets will need to be cleaned.  “Every single time.”

                Finn hands him his discarded underwear and Poe cleans himself so that he won’t drip all over the place.  “So… you didn’t tell me what _you_ think about when you masturbate.”

                Poe stands and pulls Finn up with him, leading him to the bathroom – before anything else happens, he needs a shower.  A _long_ one at that.

                “Good news is, Finn, I think you’ll find what I have to say _very_ interesting.”  


                 


End file.
